


keith's weed pen

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keith lost his weed pen, but there's more at stake here than having to work a shift at gamestop sober......





	keith's weed pen

Shiro was a computer hacker who lived alone in the basement of a giant building so full of tenants that the guy who owned the place totally forgot he existed and he didn’t have to pay rent. He spent all of his money on computers and fixing the door to his room.

Lance smashed through the door for the fifth time that week. Lance was his neighbor. He was a dumb idiot with a roommate who could cook so he always smelled like a weird combination of axe body spray and amazing fondue. “Hey Shiro, is this your weed pen?”

“No, it’s not my weed pen,” Shiro said without looking up from the dramatic black and green glare of his hackery computer screen.

“How do you know it’s not your weed pen?”

“Because I don’t have a weed pen.”

Lance edged around the computer to peer at the screen, then at Shiro’s super bloodshot eyes. “Are you _suuuure_?”

“That’s _my_ weed pen,” declared a voice from the busted doorway.

Lance and Shiro turned around.

Keith was standing there. Keith was technically Shiro’s roommate, but he spent most of his time bouncing between Burning Man and rehab. He had been at Shiro’s place for a whole month straight now, which was a new record. Keith was wearing his gamestop employee uniform.

Shiro checked his watch. “Isn’t this the middle of your shift?”

“I lost my weed pen,” said Keith. “I can’t go on break without my weed pen. If I have to be sober around my coworkers for ten minutes I’ll fucking kill someone.”

Shiro pointed at Lance, to indicate that their interesting smelling neighbor had found the weed pen. Lance’s hand popped out. “I’m Lance,” he said.

“I don’t give a fuck,” said Keith. “Is that my fucking weed pen?”

_Should I make a swear jar?_ wondered Shiro. It would probably pay for the door.

Keith snatched back his weed pen, and started bickering with Lance about whether he had stolen it or not, while Shiro contemplated his screen again. He had only finished 1500 lines of code. At this rate he wasn’t going to be able to get the robot lion Keith discovered in a cave at Burning Man flying by Thursday. Which sucked, because the code he cracked in the Pentagon’s secret alien database said they were gonna be invaded on Friday. Looking deep into the black of his computer screen, he brooded, remembering what dark things had been revealed to him. _....the Galra……_

“Keith, does your dealer have adderall?” he asked.

“I’ll ask.” Keith took a break from threatening Lance with a pocket knife and flipped open his phone.

“Oh my god, you have a flip phone?” said Lance. “One of my roommates has a flip phone but like, ironically. She thinks it’s cute. She named it Rover. Do you have a flip phone because you like it, or is it like, an anti-establishment thing?”

“It’s a fucking burner, holy shit,” said Keith. Into his phone he asked, “Hey Allura, you got any adderall? No? Uh huh.” He put the phone down for a second. “Shiro, she doesn’t have adderall. Is meth okay?”

Shiro rubbed his chin and stared at the screen, at his own reflection in the darkness. Soon, if they didn’t act… all would be in darkness.

Enveloped by the Galra.

“Fuck it. Yeah, meth is fine.”


End file.
